A Seeker's Trust
by Duggs
Summary: Cassie moment in flying colors! Cassandra is having trust issue's when it comes to the all-so-understanding Inquisitor nicknamed Twinkle. Cute, short story about Ms. Cassandra Pentaghast learning to trust the dear Inquisitor.


**Here is my short story I wrote whilst in my busy status, something people following my other story can appreciate while I'm writing its next ****chapter.**

**Enjoy a Cassie moment!**

* * *

><p>"Seeker, you're doing it again." The dwarf's contagious eyes looked at me with brutal smirks.<p>

"Doing what?" My thick accent spat at the dwarf, he surrendered his hands in contempt.

"You know, doing the whole, 'you're the only enemy I see' stare again at Twinkle over there." he pointed to the elf that stood, starry-eyed at the vast array of foods which lay in the market stalls of Val Royeaux. What, am I supposed to believe she's just some innocent Dalish who happened to survive a blast the killed thousands, no, I will have none of her trickery.

Varric let out a heavy breath. "Maker, you must have a wedge up something fierce if you don't at least feel sorry for the poor girl." He tilted his head toward her; she had silver blonde hair that reached her waist, her eyes a plain hazel, and a short, doll-like physique that could fool anybody, but not me. She had earned the nickname "Twinkle" alright, since she practically walks, runs, and stands on the tips of her toes all the time, for not to expect battle, for she did this a casual manner.

She twirled in circles on the tan-brick walkway and let out a high-pitched sigh, "This is wonderful!" and giggled like a child just got the present they'd wanted all year for their birthday, to only be followed by the wandering scold of the citizens of Orlias. And why not, social standards among their kind do not appeal to the so called "knife-eared" folk that Thaliea Lavellan was. After her spins paused, she held her hands over her heart, and her almond-shaped eyes faced me, giving a look of pity. Even after I had imprisoned her a few days back, she seems to still gift smiles upon me. They must be fake, has to be.

No one is that enthusiastic and forgiving.

Not in this world, never.

Nevertheless she skipped to me, and held her arms behind her as if she was playing coy.

"Why do you look so grumpy?" This accusation hauled my mind to a stop, what does she mean by "grumpy", such a vague term. How can anything about me be grumpy? I'm much rather direct, or aggressive. Not grumpy… "I mean, I don't want to offend you are anything of that likeness, but, you do seem to have a mean appeal to you all the time, like your sad and you don't feel like telling anybody your problems."

Varric replied. "Yeah, Seeker is really the ferocious type isn't she?" That smile of his always pisses me off-

Clenching my jaw, I gritted, "Shut it dwarf." He was trying my patience to a thin line.

Thaliea began to twiddle her thumbs; I wanted to say 'get on with the point' but part of whispered to be patient with her, to let her speak. Curse my sympathy and its woes.

"Cassie." She stuttered over her words, she-

Wait.

What? Cassie? What in Thedas gave her the right to call me-?

Before I had any could cause to give a sliver of reaction, she placed me in her warm embrace. Her hands fit awkwardly around my bulk armor and her head pillowed on my breastplate.

"Promise me you'll keep a smile on your face, even in the darkest of moments." Again, what?! "Because, even when you smile, your brain will think you're happy, so why not smile all the time?" she loosened her grip so both of our faces could see each other's blemishes, she had faint freckles, while I know she could see my wounds and battle scars on my marred face. "So promise me you'll have a smile, whether it be mental or physical, with you at all times. Okay?" She let go of me, and scampered away before I could say no. Clouds of mixed thoughts clouded the used- to-be- tranquil spaces of my mind.

Who is this girl?

What is she?

Why?

"Oh, that just brings a tear to my eye." He streaked a finger under his eyelid, "She's different alright, and reminds me of a certain elf I knew back in the day."

My words stumbled out my throat. "Y-yes, but your "Daisy" was a blood mage who contracted with demons."

"-And Twinkle isn't as clueless, but surely is as awkward in the public eye. Wait, are you saying you don't believe your hug-buddy here isn't a blood mage?"

"She is not." I could feel the stupidity in my mind. "Quiet dwarf."

"If that's all you can say, then I'll be glad to leave you alone to, oh, 'how do you chantry folk put it, 'conifer with the Maker.'" He then strolled off to look at the stores, more like look for the fedora he's been dying to have.

I gave off a grumbled breath.

Should I trust this girl? Her word circulated in my brain. "- Smile-"

How does one always smile? This is an impossible…

Could it be achieved? No, she just playing a jest, she is trying to make me let my guard down. Then, when she sees an opening, she'll strike.

_Do you really believe that?_ The thought snaked into my body, absorbing me until I was no longer able to avoid it.

Yes of course, maybe not.

Yes.

No.

I don't know.

This entire fuss over one silly girl made my head pound in anguish; maybe I should take the dwarf's advice and get a drink for once. Ugh, wouldn't that just… No, now I'm being the foolish one.

* * *

><p>The sun shone on the glass woman that was Orlias, with its masked parties and stinky cheeses, but in all its glory, Cassandra Pentaghast stood on its streets full of crowded citizenry, dumbfounded at one elf's hug.<p>

So stupid, all of it.

If she only knew of the mind-screeching hell that she was about to be put through.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorableness all around! <strong>

**This had my Inquisitor Thaliea Lavellan in it, so cute. But, of course, we can't forget Cassie and Varric, the other stars of this story.**

**If you liked it, thank you. If you didn't, I'm truly sorry.**

**Thank for reading with a nug on top (not for eating though, I need my war-nug to ride on). :3**

**And, Maker, no, ****This is not a Femquistor x Cassandra thing, I'm not against it though, but this story is just a friendship type of thing. **


End file.
